


Kenma's Toddler and S/O throwing him a surprise Party

by uhm_whatamidoing



Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: /Reader, Fluff, Gen, Reader Insert, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhm_whatamidoing/pseuds/uhm_whatamidoing
Summary: Requested by Anonymous: Can I request y/n being married to kenma and having a kid and y/n and the small toddler throw a suprise party for kenma
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Kenma's Toddler and S/O throwing him a surprise Party

  * First of all
  * im imagining a small child that wants to be just like their dad
  * like
  * idk why
  * but this child looks and acts like their father
  * they’re just more excited about shit
  * so when you asked them what they wanted to do for their father’s birthday
  * they got so hekkin excited
  * you were thinking like a gift and they insisted on throwing a party
  * so you started to plan a whole ass party
  * you let the kid plan most of it but you handle like,, money and calling places
  * you also handle all the invites ~~(the kid only wanted to invite their uncle Kuroo)~~
  * the kid plans it like a champ though
  * i mean obviously they’re like,, 5
  * but they do a good job
  * its not too childish
  * and surprisingly Kenma as no fucking idea that this is happening
  * he honestly forgot his birthday was coming up
  * so he walks into the apartment ~~(more like a condo)~~ he’s fucking shocked
  * walks in the door and gets tackled and there are people and he’s like “huh”
  * hugs the kid and then is like “oh yeah,, birthday”
  * he’s honestly very very happy about everything
  * like its so cute and sweet how can he not
  * the kid is being 10/10 host
  * making sure kenma says hi to everyone
  * thanking everyone for coming
  * kenma refuses to let the child go
  * even after all these years he’s really bad with words
  * and he’s really moved by this whole thing
  * so he’s just-
  * clinging to the child
  * also to you-
  * he walks up to you after the kid squirmed his way out of his grip ~~to go tourment Kuroo for a bit~~
  * he hugs you and kisses you soundly
  * whispering a “thank you” and “i love you so much”
  * now your the one getting clinged too
  * he refuses to let you go until everyone is gone
  * when that happens at like 2am you both tuck the kid into bed
  * but not without one last gift
  * the child made him a handmade card
  * its adorable
  * ~~kenma loves it and its sitting on his desk at work~~
  * you two go to bed and he’s just so full of love for your little family
  * deadass turns to you and is like “i want one more thing for my birthday”
  * ~~its another kid,, he wants another kid~~



**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @/uhm-whatamidoing


End file.
